Cuatro mil noches lluviosas
by Ebizawa Rei
Summary: Robin no puede evitar su atracción hacia Zoro pero se siente frustrada por su diferencia de edad. ¿Qué pasará durante las noches lluviosas? Un poco de romance y humor a bordo del Sunny. ZoRo
1. Anteojos

**Cuatro mil noches lluviosas**

**1\. Anteojos**

Se hacía difícil escuchar. La copiosa lluvia golpeaba los techos del barco incesante. El viento era espantoso y hacía que el oleaje meneara violentamente el barco. Robin estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre un cojín en posición de loto, en medio del cuarto vigía. Leía un libro que encontró tirado detrás del sillón, seguramente olvidado por ella misma en alguna de tantas excursiones a ese lugar místico, lleno de recuerdos con él.

Zoro no estaba. Se habían separado en la última isla y ella había quedado en el grupo de los que cuidarían el Sunny. Y él, a regañadientes, pero con obediencia, acompañó al capitán, la navegante y el cocinero a buscar provisiones para continuar su largo viaje hacia Raftel.

Ya había olvidado cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que llovió de tal manera. Parecía que desde allá arriba se sentía más intensamente. Revisó una vez más con sus ojos fleur que las velas estuvieran bien ajustadas, que los aparejos estén en su lugar y que el resto de la tripulación de a bordo durmiera profundamente, como desde hacía más de una hora. Sonrió de lado comprendiendo que quizá no se habían percatado del temporal que se desató. O si, pero lo fingían muy bien.

Los años no pasaban sin más para los más grandes del barco. Franky ya rondaba los cuarenta y Brook, bueno, era Brook. Y ella, pensativa y sin poder leer ni una oración, recordaba cual anciana aquello que en una noche lluviosa como esta había pasado.

Quería reírse de sí misma, o tal vez llorar compadeciéndose. Pero no hacía ninguna de las dos. Solo pensaba solitaria en que le vendría bien acompañar ese mal sabor de boca con una botella de sake, con el sonido de las katanas de Zoro desenfundándose para recrear su vista mientras lo veía entrenar. Pero, no pasaba ninguna de todas esas cosas.

Por el contrario, sólo oía las gotas casi romper el techo.

Suspiró cansada y dejó el libro a un lado. Tal vez así lo dejó también en alguna de esas oportunidades en las que si estaba el espadachín en ese recinto entrenando, bebiendo o simplemente estando con ella. Y cómo extrañaba su presencia en ese momento, a pesar de haber perdido todas sus esperanzas en cualquier otra cosa que se le hubiera pasado por su mente. Finalmente comprendiendo que la diferencia de edades si era importante para un joven de veintitantos y una treintañera llegando a los cuarenta.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al espejo. Conservaba una muy cuidada figura y su piel seguía siendo blanca y tersa. Sus ojos profundos reflejaban lo segura que se sentía de sí misma, pero había algo más que sólo ella podría notar, un condimento extra: decepción de su propio comportamiento.

Antes de llegar a la isla, se desató una lluvia torrencial como la de ese momento. Robin también se encontraba en la torre vigía, pero Zoro estaba con ella. Él entrenaba afanosamente y ella leía el periódico. Usaba sus gafas recomendadas por Chopper ya que si se forzaba mucho luego le dolía la cabeza. El espadachín paró un momento para tomar algo de agua y secarse el sudor ya que la humedad era insoportable.

– La lluvia parece querer romper el techo – comentó casualmente para romper el silencio. No le incomodaba para nada estar así junto a ella, pero sintió que necesitaba escuchar algo que no fuera el sonido del agua cayendo.

– Me gusta la lluvia – comentó ella y lo miró por sobre las gafas.

– No te quedan esos lentes – quiso bromear él, sólo para molestarla un poco. Su sonrisa se esbozó de lado pero a ella no le cayó en gracia su comentario. Cerró bruscamente el periódico y se quitó los anteojos.

– No los uso porque quiero – dijo en un tono que sólo se podía calificar como disgustado. – Pero ya no soy una niña – agregó. Zoro se sorprendió sobremanera por la reacción de Robin.

– No era mi intención molestarte – sintió que debía disculparse.

– No te disculpes – lo miró fríamente. – Me voy

Acto seguido se fue. No le importó empaparse para bajar, ni llegar a su habitación directamente a bañarse. Tampoco descubrirse _vieja_ ante el espejo. ¿Qué podía hacer frente al paso del tiempo? Casi diez años de diferencia tenía con él, y era irremediable. Tanto o más que el afecto que había dejado que comenzara a salir de su pecho.

Suspiró cansada al recordar aquella escena. ¿Por qué le había caído tan mal el comentario de Zoro? Después de todo, y analizándolo bien, él sólo quiso hacerle una broma. Estaba segura que no se lo dijo en serio. Pronto amanecería y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Estar de guardia era una cosa pero estar desvelada era una muy distinta y ella podía cuidar el barco mientras descansaba, pero este no era uno de esos días.

La lluvia no cesaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba lloviendo? Tres horas o más. Y por supuesto, el grupo que había bajado a la isla no volvería en esa condición.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató que se encendió la luz de la cocina. Y para cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Se sintió fatal al saber que podría haber sido un ataque enemigo. Y peor aún cuando escuchó, en medio de la lluvia, que alguien subía a la torre. En ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera otro y no Zoro el que se acercaba, pero por sus pasos sabía que era él. Se maldijo a sí misma y se encontró frente a su mirada tranquila al voltear.

– Bienvenido – soltó, pero él se dio cuenta al instante que no era un saludo normal. Luego de aquella conversación confusa sobre los anteojos no habían vuelto a verse en ese lugar y por eso le llamaba poderosamente la atención que ella hubiese ido allí cuando él no estaba. – Estás empapado – agregó con una pizca de maldad.

– Es que no llueve para nada –dijo irónico, sin contestarle el saludo. Después de todo fue ella la que le esquivó todas las palabras, miradas y comentarios luego de aquello. Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía.

– Pensé que era una hermosa noche para desvelarse leyendo – y se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Tenía que tocar justamente ese tema?

– No te veo leyendo – acotó el, quitándose la sudadera que traía. Robin quedó estática al observar los músculos del chico tensándose por la postura con los brazos hacia arriba. Estaba de espaldas a ella y podía ver su tonificado torso desde ese ángulo. Podría haber muerto desangrada si fuera Sanji. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Tragó saliva. – Quizá olvidaste traer tus anteojos – agregó maliciosamente.

– Pues sí, los olvidé, porque estoy tan vieja que además de los ojos también me falla la memoria – de pronto despertó del transe que le había provocado la vista. ¿Acaso la estaba provocando? ¿O quería pelear y que no le hablara de nuevo?

– Se ve que si estás vieja, porque los tienes sobre la cabeza – Zoro volteó con la sudadera en la mano chorreando agua. Estaba empapado y sus pantalones también, así que se pegaban a sus piernas. Pasó junto a un enmudecida Robin, que por querer refutar lo que le había dicho él, quedó como una tonta. Se sonrojó fuertemente de ira.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – soltó furiosa. Ya no soportaba más. ¿Qué se creía ese diciéndole vieja? ¡Ella no era vieja!

– A ti qué te pasa, estas como una loca, ni que fueras Nami – acotó. Acto seguido se quitó los pantalones mostrándole todo el culo a Robin, cubierto por unos bóxer negros ajustados que no quería ni pensar como le quedaban por delante. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un striptease para joderla? Estaba fuera de sí misma y no se reconocía.

– Basta, me voy – dijo y se puso de pie. Los famosos anteojos cayeron al suelo e hicieron un ruido que quedó desdibujado con el trueno imponente que se dejó oír. Todo tembló. Zoro volteó completamente y Robin pudo confirmar que el bóxer era muy ajustado.

– Te vas a empapar – él no mostró ningún tipo de resistencia a que ella se fuera y eso la irritaba aún más.

– ¿Sólo eso? – soltó indignada.

– ¿Sólo eso qué? – agregó él, arqueando una ceja.

– Me voy – insistió y dio media vuelta.

– Te olvidas los anteojos – Robin salió dando un portazo.


	2. Humedad

**Cuatro mil noches lluviosas**

**2\. Humedad**

Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Haberse ido así de nuevo de la torre vigía, mostrarse tan molesta por una nimiedad como un par de anteojos, y por sobre todas las cosas haberle demostrado a Zoro aquel malestar, hacía que su sangre hirviera. ¿Qué tenía de malo usar gafas para leer después de todo? Nami también usaba y tenía como diez años menos que ella. Y a nadie le parecía extraño. Pero no, a Robin le molestaba. Y más que el espadachín se lo hubiese vuelto a traer a la memoria. (En realidad fue ella misma la lo trajo sobre la mesa, pero nunca lo iría a reconocer, después de todo, es más fácil decir que la culpa es del otro =P).

Empapada como estaba, y habiendo mojado parte de la alfombra del suelo de la habitación que compartía con la navegante, volvió a salir a cubierta descubriendo que continuaba lloviendo a cántaros. Si había vuelto Zoro, también Sanji, Luffy y Nami. O al menos eso pensó, porque luego descubrió que el peliverde era el único que estaba de vuelta. Quizá se había perdido como de costumbre y su camino errante lo devolvió al Sunny, como sin querer queriendo.

Entró en la cocina y se sirvió un zumo de naranja que había preparado el cocinero antes de bajar en la isla. Se sentó, mojando todo a su paso: el suelo, el taburete, la mesa, ¡y hasta había abierto el refrigerador así! ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¡Había enloquecido! No, debía centrarse nuevamente. No podía dejar que continuara afectándole tanto este tema, después de todo, usar gafas no era malo en sí, tampoco se definía precisamente como una anciana: tenía un cuerpazo de infarto, músculos firmes, abdomen plano, y un cabello hermoso sin siquiera una sola cana. Suspiró cansada y terminó el jugo. Esa había sido una noche muy larga.

Al amanecer la luvia cesó. No había dormido casi nada. Le dolía la cabeza. Había escuchado algunos movimientos en el barco, pero no tenía voluntad para salir del cuarto. Para cuando entró Nami, calculó que ya era mediodía. Su nakama parecía entusiasmada con algo porque irradiaba alegría y no estaba protestando, ni gritando, ni nada.

\- ¡Robin! - la llamó con muchas ganas. La aludida abrió un ojo e hizo un sonido. - Esta noche iremos a una fiesta en esta isla - contó. - Hay un montón de tiendas, un enorme centro comercial, y también hay librerías - aclaró como sin querer, pero con claras intenciones. - ¿Vamos? - parecía un cachorrito moviendo la cola. Se veía a simple vista: quería comprar ropa compulsivamente y librarse por varias horas de los hombres del barco.

Robin, quien había decidido no salir a ningún lado ese día, se lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué tenía de malo salir a dar una vuelta y despejarse? No tenía caso seguir encerrada y además así podría no pensar en cierto espadachín que por suerte no escuchaba. ¿Para qué habrá pensado aquello?

\- ¡Zoro! - el grito de Luffy le retumbó en la cabeza con eco. - ¡Tendremos una fiesta! - el capitán si que estaba entusiasmado sobremanera. Se escuchó como corrió por la cubierta y un rumor de respuesta de parte del espadachín que por suerte Robin no entendió (Luego habría terribles consecuencias de aquello).

Al final, luego de no mucho debate interno, estaba en un centro comercial con Nami. Se había puesto unos jeans de tiro alto y una camisa de mangas cortas atada a la cintura. Se le veía un poco su abdomen plano. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un sombrero de paja para cubrirse del sol. También gafas oscuras. Hacía mucho calor, había una humedad asquerosa y el sol brillaba con fuerza, a pesar de haberse casi caído el cielo la noche anterior. El lugar no estaba muy bien ventilado, y la gente se abarrotaba alrededor de las ofertas. La navegante, entusiasmada, regateaba a los gritos mientras forcejeaba con un vestido con otra mujer.

Sintió claramente como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su espalda y le hacía cosquillas. Observó a Nami, ya volviendo a caminar triunfante habiendo conseguido el vestido, que llevaba un solero suelto de falda ancha, corto hasta las rodillas y de color verde claro. Ella estratégicamente tenía el cabello recogido con una pinza. Se acomodó el bolso grande que llevaba esa tarde colgado del hombro, que aún estaba vacío, ya que no había podido comprarse nada. Últimamente se sentía quisquillosa y no daba pie con bola con las compras: ni de ropa ni de libros.

Cuando quiso acordarse, estaban de salida. Afuera volvió abrazarlas el sol y parecían cocinarse al vapor.

\- Vamos a tomar algo fresco - sugirió a la pelinaranja, que lejos de asentir, la ignoró casi corriendo al siguiente centro comercial. Por suerte en este había aire acondicionado.

Para su mala suerte, al entrar se topó de frente y hasta casi chocar con Zoro. No supo qué expresión hizo salvo por la mirada que el espadachín le dio. Una muy fea por cierto. Hubiera preferido chocarselo y quedar inconsciente en el proceso. No tenía ganas de verlo, ni de hablarle, ni de nada con él. Sentía un inexplicable asco, quizá por el calor, o por la humedad (o por sus pensamientos).

\- ¿Siempre andas chocando a la gente así? - soltó él luego de varios segundos de riña de miradas.

\- No, sólo contigo - acotó ella y luego se hizo a un lado para continuar su camino. Pero el peliverde no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Se corrió para impedirle el paso. La puerta continuaba abierta dejando que el calor entrara (o que el aire frío saliera, como más les guste).

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? - se cruzó de brazos. La pregunta era claramente para volver a pelearla. No tenía que contestar, pero no pudo consigo misma.

\- No, sólo contigo - se repitió, poniendo muy irritado a Zoro, que arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¡Ja! - soltó. - Pues yo también - lo que él dijo la sorprendió, pero no se lo demostraría. ¿Que tenía un problema con ella? ¡Si el maldito la había insultado con sus comentarios sobre su edad! ¿Qué problema tenía ahora? - Me enfermas - agregó y eso fue el colmo.

\- ¿Yo te enfermo? Entonces déjame de molestar - lo empujó y pasó de él, dejándolo con la mirada en ella y muy sorprendido por su reacción. Quería molestarla pero a este punto. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

Últimamente Zoro pensaba que Robin no estaba como siempre. Luego de tantas cosas que sucedieron podría jurar que su comportamiento sereno e imperturbable se había desvanecido, dejando paso a miles de niñerías e inseguridades que jamás hubiera pensado posibles en la arqueóloga. ¿Que bicho le había picado? ¿Era la humedad y el calor? No, estaba así desde antes. ¿Qué pasó entre ellos para que estuviera tan tirante su relación? Si siempre compartían tiempo juntos en la torre vigía, a veces sólo compartiendo la nada misma, el silencio, el rumor del oleaje.

A Zoro le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con ella. Era agradable, serena, transmitía mucha paz y sobre todo jamás lo molestaba. Sabía que estaba ahí con él, haciéndole compañía, pero no hablaba. Sólo se escuchaba cuando pasaba una a una las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo. Jamás un si o un no. Y si hablaban, sus conversaciones eran serenas, de tiempos pasados, de lugares, de historias. Era muy interesante conversar con Robin. Y a él le gustaba eso de ella.

Le gustaba eso y mucho más de ella. Porque ya hacía unos meses que podía reconocer que no sólo era una nakama más, no sólo pasaba el tiempo con ella, sino que disfrutaba su presencia, su perfume, su mirada, todo. Estaba convencido que sentía un cariño especial por Robin que no era el mismo que con los demás (definitivamente no era el mismo que con los demás, sobre todo los hombres del barco). No le daba igual que ella le dijera ahora que tenía un problema con él. No le daba lo mismo que ella hubiera salido casi corriendo de la torre la noche anterior, ni la otra noche. Pero, sin embargo, no podía sin más preguntarle qué le sucedía. Mas aún, la peleaba. Dejó caer los brazos, cansado de pensar.

La humedad iba a matarlos. Era un infierno y eso que el sol ya no estaba. Nami había dicho que esa noche llovería nuevamente. Pero de cualquier forma la fiesta no se suspendería. Zoro bebía en un rincón del salón en el que estaban, un recinto enorme, con bastante gente que podía calificarse como "extraña". No eran pueblerinos comunes y había varias mujeres y hombres en poca ropa, mostrando físicos de infarto. Los mugiwara no se quedaban atrás, además el calor obligaba a tener medio cuerpo al aire.

Así, Zoro no llevaba camiseta, Luffy tampoco y hasta Sanji sólo tenía una camisa desabrochada de mangas cortas. Sudaban como langostas. Observó el panorama mientras se empinaba la octava botella de cerveza (porque sake no había). Y... la vio. Se le cayó líquido en los pantalones. ¡Y no era para menos! Tenía una minifalda negra con botones en la parte de adelante. ¡Tres putos botones! Y arriba un diminuto bikini que dejaba mucho más al aire de lo que él podía soportar. Maldita mujer hermosa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Es "un toque distinto" a mis historias convencionales, pero bueno, necesito volver al ruedo y quiero distenderme con un poco de humor y romance. ¡Y mientras tanto disfrutar!**

**Ojalá me den algún comentario. Pronto habrá más acción, si saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Fiesta

**Cuatro mil noches lluviosas**

**3\. Fiesta**

Maldita mujer. Había logrado que se derramara la cerveza sobre su pantalón. En un descuido, queriendo dejar el porrón sobre la mesita, terminó de derramar todo lo que le quedaba, que era más de media botella. Chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie, agobiándose con la nube de humo de cigarro que había hacia arriba. Tenía que salir a despejarse un poco, y a secarse.

Si, claro.

Afuera llovía como si no hubiese un mañana. Una tormenta impresionante. Truenos, rayos. Pero no había viento. Zoro salió y quedó en medio de la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos mirando el cielo con su ojo bien abierto. Las gotas resbalaban, aplacando sólo un poco el calor. Lo bueno es que se iría el olor a cerveza de sus pantalones.

Mientras tanto, Robin se contorneaba bailando con un don nadie en la enorme pista de baile del fiestón. Tenía calor, pero estaba preparada para no verse sudada. Se había recogido el cabello en un rodete, que dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes caer. Y su atuendo diminuto fue elegido a propósito por dos motivos: uno, no sufrir calor como durante sus compras del día y el segundo y más importante, tendría que llevarse al mejor hombre de la fiesta esa noche.

Ella no era así, pero esta vez deseaba estar con un hombre para saciar su sed de venganza del idiota de Zoro. ¿Venganza de qué? ¡Pues de todo! Luego de su riña frente a la puerta del centro comercial no había podido quitarse ese malestar que la carcomía por dentro. Y sabía que una de las cosas que más le molestarían al peliverde era que saliera de ese lugar con un tipo. Quizá luego lo único que hiciera fuera botarlo, pero quería verle la cara de marmota a Zoro. Ya estaba disfrutando antes de iniciar.

Pero había un problema: Zoro no estaba ahí. Mientras bailaba afanosamente con unos y otros, dejando a todos ellos con la boca abierta babeando y sus pantalones abultados, buscaba al espadachín con la vista. Nunca entró en sus planes que él no estuviera allí, bebiendo como una esponja en un rincón solitario y sombrío del lugar.

Había muchos rincones, muchas mesas, mucha gente, mucha cerveza, pero ningún Zoro. Empujó al tipo que la quería tocar de más, y se alejó de la pista. En la barra, el barman le hizo ojitos y le ofreció un trago que ella tomó con muchas ganas. No identificó que cuerno tenía, pero era refrescante y con una graduación alcohólica que rozaba lo ilegal. Se bebió todo hasta el fondo y salió como una tromba por la puerta lateral, casi sin darse cuenta que pasó junto a Zoro y se rozaron sus brazos. El escalofrío que sintió le hizo vibrar cada célula de su ser. Pero, no volteó. Continuó caminando hasta quedar en medio del aguacero, mojándose completamente. Su cabello se soltó, y se pegaba a su espalda, a su rostro y a sus pechos.

Por otro lado, Zoro también sintió el escalofrío. La había visto salir empujando gente, ensimismada en quién sabe qué pensamientos. Estaba igual que cuando se lo chocó en la puerta del centro comercial. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No entraba en su cabeza, no lo comprendía. Cuando sintió aquello, volteó y la vio introducirse de lleno en la lluvia y mirar al cielo como él lo había hecho hacía unos momentos. Vio que su cabello se desató y se pegó a su cuerpo. De pronto quiso ser esa lluvia.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Quería pegarse a sí mismo. Pero, no lo hizo. Un tipo lo empujó para pasar y se acercó a Robin. Tuvo que contenerse para no salir a romperle la cara, y lo hizo porque notó que buscaba a la mujer, lo dejó hacer para saber qué haría ella. Lo que no vio venir, es que ese musculoso moreno, alto, más o menos de la edad de la arqueóloga, con su cabello corto y negro, medio desnudo por el calor, la tomó del rostro, y la besó apasionadamente en sus narices.

* * *

**¡Hola! Es algo corto, pero bueno, si todo va bien mañana subo uno mejor! ¿Qué hará Zoro?**


	4. Venganza

**Cuatro mil noches lluviosas**

**4\. Venganza**

El tipo besaba pasionalmente a Robin, y no era que ella se estaba resistiendo mucho. Ver esa escena, más la lluvia, más los truenos, el alcohol, el humo del cigarro mezclado con algún humo de laguna otra hierba, estaba azotando la mente de Zoro. ¿Tenía que interferir? ¿O ella estaba buscando eso? Si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la arqueóloga, intuía que podría tener que ver con sus deseos más carnales.

Ella siempre estaba serena, sus conversaciones eran amenas y libres de prejuicios. Y también libre de otras cosas. Siempre estaba provocativa, mostraba mucho su cuerpo, incluso Zoro pensaba que era excesivamente sexy para estar en un barco pirata. También había hipotetizado sobre los motivos por los que Robin se vestía o actuaba de determinadas formas. ¿Habría tenido alguna dificultad en el pasado respecto a su feminidad? ¿Alguien alguna vez la habría menospreciado por ser mujer? Esas preguntas y otras más aparecieron en algún momento en la mente del espadachín, cuando pensaba en Robin y en lo que ella le hacía sentir.

Y no era una simple atracción sexual. Él se había dejado llevar en más de una ocasión por el físico y la atracción que sentía por mujeres. Cuando estaba solo y era un inexperto adolescente, solía frecuentar bares y fiestas, donde el alcohol era lo que más fluía, y gracias a eso había estado con algunas chicas de su edad. Luego conoció a Luffy y ya no fue necesario que distrajera su mente de esa forma. Las aventuras suplantaron sus deseos mundanos y se centró sólo en su entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera pensaba en el sexo, ni en relaciones fueran éstas serias o pasajeras. Las mujeres y las posibilidades con ellas habían quedado en el olvido hasta que luego de los dos años de separación, comenzó a profundizar su relación con Robin. No era que estaba reconociendo que le interesaba la arqueóloga para algo más que conversar y ser amigos, pero ella era única para él, no daba igual que estuviera besuqueándose con un tipo que recién conocía en esa fiesta que no lo estuviera.

Contenía las ganas de matarlo apretando sus puños y su mandíbula, mientras miraba sintiéndose un espía aquella escena. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Robin?

Había salido a la lluvia por una refrescada de su mente. ¿Y qué si Zoro no estaba en la fiesta? ¡Todo! ¡Si había pensado su cruel venganza con la base de que él estaría ahí mirando! Pero no. El muy idiota había decidido no ir a la fiesta. Y ella se sentía una estúpida. Por eso salió corriendo de ahí, buscando la salvación en el frescor de la tupida lluvia.

Pero no, no que no. No se le iba ese sabor amargo de la boca, ni el sentimiento de culpa.- ¿Culpa de qué? Estaba rabiosa consigo misma. No era propio de ella estar tan alterada por una simple discusión con alguien. Pero ese alguien no era cualquiera, era Zoro.

¿Cuándo comenzó a jugar de esa forma con su actuación? Si al principio lo hacía para divertirse con él, no podía identificar cuando fue que comenzó a gustarle estar con él más que cualquier cosa. Más que la aventura. ¿Más que encontrar algo del pasado? Si, definitivamente si. No quería reconocerlo, pero estar con él, escuchar sus pequeños sonidos al entrenar, como se deslizaban los filos de sus katanas al desenfundarse, sentir su presencia, el silencio que compartían mientras ella leía y él entrenaba en ese mundo que habían inventado allá encerrados en la sala del Sunny.

Pero, ella lo había arruinado todo. Tenía la certeza de que él jamás la vería como a algo más que una nakama, quizá una entrañable amiga, pero nunca jamás como una mujer con la que compartir más que esos momentos. Y esa claridad de pensamiento siempre la mantuvo a raya, siempre le dio un horizonte claro: disfrutar de los más mínimos detalles de la compañía de Zoro, con calma, con devoción, con serenidad. Y lo venía logrando hasta que tuvo que comenzar a usar los anteojos.

Porque esos anteojos denotaban que ella era una vieja comparada con la juventud de Zoro.

De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba del rostro y la besaba pasionalmente. ¿Quién era? Apestaba a alcohol y tabaco. Era alto, musculoso, la sostenía con firmeza. Sacó una de sus manos de su rostro y la llevó a su cintura. Tenía la mano muy caliente. Y cuando la acercó a su cuerpo, tenía otra parte caliente y dura.

Se asustó un poco, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar por si solo porque respondía al beso que el tipo le daba. Hasta sus lenguas parecían estar frenéticas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver, en la puerta del lugar, a él. Estaba ahí. Estaba viendo esa demostración de bajeza y lujuria de ella, con un don nadie que ni conocía. Y estaba quieto, con sus manos a los lados del cuerpo, observando calmadamente.

¿Estaba esperando a ver qué hacía ella? Pues bien, era lo que había estado buscando toda esa maldita noche. En un arrebato de ira, subió sus manos y se enroscó en el cuello del tipo, buscando profundizar su contacto, mientras continuaba viendo cómo reaccionaba Zoro, que más que un hombre, parecía un muñeco, porque no se movía y hacía nada. Sólo estaba ahí, petrificado.

Luego, el musculoso desconocido no tuvo mejor idea que jalarle el cabello y hacer que levantara la cabeza y empezar a besarle descuidadamente el cuello, también ¿la mordía? ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Robin parecía estar hipnotizada porque se dejaba hacer. Lo que no sabía Zoro era que ella estaba riendo por dentro, a sabiendas que su venganza se estaba produciendo en ese instante.

Pero lo que Robin no sabía, era que lo único que estaba sintiendo Zoro en ese momento era rabia, una rabia profunda y a su parecer, infundada, pero ahí estaba. Chasqueó la lengua y se retiró, entrando al recinto.

Fue entonces que Robin, recitó unas palabras y dejó inconsciente al tipo. SE acomodó la ropa y se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa de victoria en la boca.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Esta Robin está completamente loca. Y Zoro, ¿qué hará ahora? ¿Cómo actuará?**

**Gracias por leer. Y si tienen ganas y tiempo, ¿podrían dejarme sus comentarios? ¡Los espero con muchas ansias!**

**Mary**


	5. Desconcierto

**Cuatro mil noches lluviosas**

**5\. Desconcierto**

A pesar de estar rabioso, se las había arreglado para salir de la fiesta y llegar al Sunny. Subió, empapado como estaba, su sala de entrenamiento y se puso a levantar pesas como un desquiciado. Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza a Robin, esa escena que vio, y todos los pensamientos que lo rondaban. Además, seriamente se preguntaba por qué pensaba tanto en ella y en lo que había pasado, en sus discusiones recientes y en sus malestares en general. Después de todo no sabía bien por qué se sentía tan afectado por eso. Si ella era una simple nakama con la que pasaba un poco más de tiempo que con cualquiera de los otros. ¿O no? No, por supuesto que no. Ella era Robin.

Subía y bajaba la enorme pesa, hasta que, como estaba muy mojado, se le resbaló la mano e hizo que cayera con todo el peso sobre el suelo, haciendo un agujero hacia la derecha. No había logrado perforarlo pero si lastimar bastante la madera. Franky se pondría frenético y lo regañaría hasta el cansancio. Bufó, tomó la enorme pesa de nuevo y la colocó en su lugar. No tenía caso continuar con eso. El pantalón estaba goteando y había dejado charcos por todos lados. La alfombra también estaba un poco mojada y uno de los cojines donde siempre se sentaba Robin a hacerle compañía.

Bufó de nuevo y se sacó el pantalón, dejándolo en un rincón para más tarde llevarlo a lavar. Se sentó en bóxers sobre la alfombra, se cruzó de piernas y brazos, y cerró los ojos. Pero, sólo le venía a la mente la imagen de ella besándose con ese tipo. Y además, a pesar de no querer pensar en eso, estaba el absurdo hecho de que ese _desgraciado_ era como diez años más grande que él. Seguro ella necesitaba eso: un hombre de su edad, y por eso estaba como desesperada en la fiesta provocando con su diminuto bikini y su cortísima minifalda.

─ Maldita mujer ─ soltó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pobre hombre que había estado provocando por más de media hora y que al fin había cedido ante sus encantos femeninos, yacía en el lodo empapado por la lluvia e inconsciente gracias a algún movimiento de su Hana Hana no mi. Igualmente, prefería que así fuera, porque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que ese tipo la tocara más allá de lo que había hecho. Es más, le daba un poco de asco lo que había sucedido.

Después de todo, y luego de haberse sentido bien, riendo por dentro y disfrutando que el espadachín vea aquella escenita y aunque había logrado vengarse del idiota de Zoro, no estaba conforme con el resultado. Porque él había salido de ahí pitando y seguro ya estaba perdido por la isla, o en algún bar de mala muerte ahogándose en sake como habitualmente.

Chistó la lengua y continuó caminando de regreso al barco bajo la incesante lluvia. Ya no tenía ganas de estar en la fiesta y seguramente su maquillaje estaba todo corrido, su cabello era un desastre y eso sin contar que estaba empapada. Tampoco quería que Nami la viera y le preguntara los motivos por los que había salido del recinto a mojarse cuando ella misma siempre se cuidaba de aquello para no dejar de verse hermosa. Y por sobre todo, ya había cumplido el propósito de esa noche.

Si, era hermosa, tenía un cuerpazo y siempre vestía bien. Pero, se sentía horrenda en ese instante. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se acomodó el cabello un poco, peinándose con los dedos. Así al llegar, si es que había regresado alguno de sus nakamas, podría disimular un poco lo mal que estaba. Suspiró.

Venganza. Una palabra que no la hacía sentir como ella había pensado. Recordaba la expresión del espadachín cuando el tipo la besó y ella se dejó hacer. ¿Qué habría pensado? Quizá solo la observó así para saber si ella necesitaba ayuda. ¿O era por otra cosa? Apretó las manos. No era por otra cosa. Definitivamente el peliverde no la veía de ninguna otra forma que no sea la de tiernos e inocentes amigos. Y ella tenía que empezar a hacer lo mismo, porque no tenía ningún sentido sentirse de otra forma con él.

Además de las diferencias propias de sus caracteres y gustos, estaba la marcada diferencia de edades que, a pesar de ella sentirse joven y verse bien, existía. Eran muchos años los que le llevaba. Y él seguramente pensaba en ella como una persona de la que aprender y con la que conversar, y no como algo más. Y eso nunca cambiaría. Ella era vieja.

Llegó al barco y lo primero que vio fue que la sala de entrenamiento de Zoro estaba iluminada. ¿Había vuelto? Era extraño, pero podía ser. Después de todo, en el barco también había muchas bebidas. Frunció el entrecejo y subió rápidamente, escabulléndose hacia el baño. Se daría una ducha y se metería en la cama. La lluvia continuaba y no parecía querer ceder.

A la hora, salió del baño. Se había excedido un poco al tomar un baño en la tina, pero necesitaba calmarse. Todo el asunto de las peleas y luego esta fiesta que sólo logró que se sintiera peor, había logrado estresarla. Estaba envuelta en una toalla que apenas le tapaba las partes pudorosas y otra que envolvía su cabello. Todavía sentía el aroma a flores del jabón que había usado. Necesitaba dormir muchas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia había cesado por unos momentos. Era su oportunidad de bajar del su lugar para ir a tomar una ducha y a su habitación. Ya había logrado estabilizar su instinto asesino y su rabia, y estaba en un estado de transe que lo había dejado de cama. A pesar de estar en calzones, cruzó la cubierta sintiendo la humedad del ambiente y tomó por el pasillo que llevaba al baño. Pero, su tranquilidad no duró para siempre.

Robin abrió la puerta del baño y él estaba ahí parado frente a ella. En bóxers. Y ella con una pequeña toalla rosada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tragaron saliva fuerte. Apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y luego se volvieron a ver.

─ ¿Terminaste? ─ preguntó él.

─ ¿Qué? ─ ella no supo comprender que se refería al uso del baño. Zoro arqueó una ceja.

─ Si terminaste de usar el baño, me quiero dar una ducha ─ aclaró de mala gana.

─ Si, ya terminé ─ fue seca y pasó junto a él rápidamente, hacia su habitación. Zoro la siguió con la mirada, notando una perturbación fuerte en su voz y en su andar. Estaba convencido de que le había pasado algo. ¿Quizá el tipo se propasó? La tomó del bazo. Ella giró confundida.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ se miraron intensamente. Estaban muy cerca. La mano de Zoroe estaba fría. La sostenía del brazo derecho. Sus ojos mostraban desconcierto.

─ Yo ─ no sabía qué decir. De pronto se había quedado muda.

─ Robin, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Acaso ese tipo…?-

─ ¡Estoy bien! ─ ella levantó la voz y se soltó del agarre del espadachín. ¿Estaba enojada?

─ ¡Muy bien! ─ dijo él y dio media vuelta. Si le molestaba tanto que se preocupara por ella, no se preocuparía más. ¡Maldita mujer! Se metió en el baño y dio un portazo.

─ _Mierda_ ─ dijeron ambos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias Guett, StaLeona y itzelkokito por sus review! Me siento muy contenta por sus comentarios. Voy a seguir subiendo capítulos día por medio o antes. Muchas gracias!**


	6. Perdidos

**Cuatro mil noches lluviosas**

**6\. Perdidos**

Luego de una noche larga, en la que llovió y paró muchísimas veces, podría decirse que Zoro y Robin se habían dejado vencer una vez en sus vidas, pero por el sueño. Siendo más de mediodía, los dos dormían a pata suelta mientras los demás en el barco ya habían almorzado y todo. De cualquier forma, a nadie le llamó la atención que ellos no se presentaran a comer, porque no era la primera vez que se ausentaban. Es más, era extraño que almorzaran con los demás.

Un rayo de sol se filtraba por la ventana de la arqueóloga y le daba justo en la cara. Estaba molesta por eso pero no se movía de su posición parecida a la fetal. Hacía muchísimo calor, pero corría una agradable brisa proveniente del este que hacía posible la estancia en la habitación. Incluso había podido dormir durante la mitad del día. Robin se preguntaba cómo era posible de que después de semejante aguacero, pudiera ser un día soleado. Sabía que era así a pesar de ni siquiera abrir los ojos, porque sin ninguna duda era el sol el que le daba de lleno en el rostro.

Refunfuñando abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, pero sólo llevaba puesto un bikini, por lo que tampoco era que se estaba muriendo de calor. Lo que si tenía era muchísima sed, que adjudicaba a haber tomado aquella bebida por demás alcohólica y luego haberse ido a dormir sin más. Eso sin contar que había dado mil vueltas antes de poder conciliar el sueño y que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió y en el rostro de Zoro. Y en sus músculos y sus bóxers. Eh, no, en eso no había estado pensando.

Decidió que ya era hora de salir a cubierta a tomar un poco de sol y eso haría. Pedirle a Sanji que le preparara algún jugo y se pasaría la tarde tomando sol en su reposera preferida mientras leía algún libro. Todo menos estar cerca del espadachín. Se había aburrido de la situación.

Pero, al salir de la habitación, habiéndose colocado unos shorts de jean, yendo descalza y el cabello recogido con un sombrero, se encontró con una situación un tanto anormal para el Sunny. No había nadie.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se preparó ella misma un zumo de naranjas exprimidas con hielo, que disfrutaría en breves instantes. Llegó a la reposera, se sentó y se acomodó, pero cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Allá arriba, pudo ver claramente y con mucho pesar, que Zoro también estaba en el barco. Arrugó el entrecejo y se reacomodó, mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué su reposera favorita apuntaba a la sala de entrenamiento de Zoro? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza en algún momento para que absolutamente todo lo que hacía tenía relación con él? Tanto como el simple hecho de sentarse para observarlo.

Pero no, el destino y ese hombre estaban en su contra. No iban a dejársela tan fácil. A los segundos, una sombra tapó el abrasador sol de la tarde y encima, habló.

─ ¿Sabes dónde están todos? ─ el muy idiota ni siquiera la saludó. Ella lo miró hacia arriba, mostrando que estaba disgustada.

─ No tengo idea ─ fue escueta. Pero Zoro, que no era ningún idiota como ella se cansaba de repetir en su mente, notó que ella estaba rara. No le estaba ni mirando ni hablando como siempre hacía.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ se cruzó de brazos. ─ ¿No quedaste satisfecha con la fiesta de anoche? ─ pronunció en un tono que denotaba otra cosa, aquello que vio claramente y que estaba convencido de que la morena había disfrutado. Si no era así, ¿para qué se dejó besuquear por el tipo ese?

─ ¿Perdón? ─ se hizo la inocente, porque bien sabía hacia dónde apuntaba la pregunta de él.

─ Nada, es que ayer estabas algo apurada por tomar una ducha y hoy estas de mal humor ─ se atrevió a pronunciar, a sabiendas de que iba a provocar una nueva pelea. ─ Quizá el tipo ese no te dejó _satisfecha_ ─ enfatizó la última palabra la última palabra.

─… ─Ella quedó de una pieza, muda, sin saber qué decir. Estaba tan consternada por lo que el peliverde había dicho que no podía articular ni palabra ni pensamiento. ¿Estaba insinuando que ella había tenido algo con ese hombre?

─ Se ve que no quieres conversar ─ dijo él luego de varios segundos de silencio. ─ Me voy ─ sentenció e inmediatamente hizo lo que de seguro había pensando hacer por lo que había bajado de su lugar predilecto en el barco: irse a la isla a hacer quién sabe qué.

Y así fue como Robín quedó sola en el barco. La brisa ya no corría y el sol estaba cada vez más fuerte. Le molestaba bastante. Sobre todo porque sentía una rabia, una furia incontenible. Había visto como Zoro le daba la espalda y saltaba por la borda rumbo a la isla. Y no le había dicho nada, nada de nada. Las palabras no salieron. Sólo se quedó como una estúpida, mirando al vacío, sintiéndose completa y totalmente indignada con el comentario, pero sin poder reaccionar.

Se levantó de golpe. El vaso que aún contenía el jugo que no había tomado, se cayó al suelo y se derramó. Pero, ella estaba enajenada. Salió como una tromba hacia su habitación y permaneció encerrada allí, disgustada, iracunda, diciendo improperios hacia él y hacia ella misma por varias horas. El sueño la venció nuevamente a pesar del calor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Robin ─ escuchaba una voz femenina a lo lejos. ─ Robin ─ un poco más fuerte. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Escuchaba también el murmullo de la lluvia. ¿Otra vez llovía? Cuando logró divisar algo, en primer plano estaba Nami con una expresión de preocupación. ─ Hasta que despiertas

─ Hola Nami, ¿está todo bien? ─ fue lo primero que dijo, realmente no tenía buen semblante.

─ Eso mismo te pregunto yo ─ la navegante además de preocupada estaba notoriamente molesta.

─ S…si ─ dijo con duda Robin.

─ No, claro que no ─ Nami se sentó en la cama de junto, cruzando los brazos. ─ Sanji y Zoro pelearon en un bar ─ comenzó a contar. Pero eso no era grave, era lo mismo de siempre, ¿o no? ─ Y el inútil de Zoro golpeó de verdad a Sanji con una de sus katanas y se fue ─ Robin se sorprendió mucho. Siempre peleaban pero jamás llegaron a lastimarse. ─ Luffy, Franky y Ussop lo buscaron por horas pero no lograron dar con él

─ ¿Luffy no lo encontró? ─ ahora sí estaba atónita. El Capitán podía detectar a cualquiera con su haki de observación. ─ ¿Será que se fue de la isla? ─ si bien preguntó eso, le sonó a ella misma imposible.

─ No lo sé, pero hay que encontrarlo ya ─ Nami insistió con su mirada penetrante. ─ Él y tu han peleado ─ sentenció. ─ ¿Por qué fue?

─ ¿Qué? ─ ¿Nami estaba intentando decir que por culpa de su ridícula pelea él había lastimado a Sanji? ─ No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que sucedió con Sanji-san

─ Mucho ─ ahora la navegante se mostraba fatigada. Llevó una mano a su sien, masajéanosla. ─ Eres muy inteligente, pero ahora pareces tonta ─ dijo, sorprendiendo más a su amiga y compañera de cuarto. ─ Da igual ─ suspiró. ─ Debemos ir todos a buscar al idiota ese

* * *

**¡Hola a todxs! ¿Zoro enloqueció? ¿Qué estará sucediendo? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Sanji para que él lo lastimada de verdad? Y Robin ¿irá a buscarlo?**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Guett: totalmente, Zoro y Robin sólo están mirándose a ellos mismos sin notar lo que le pasa al otro. Es el amor así, tanto que da miedo y al mismo tiempo otras cosas. Veremos cómo continúan. Ahora a ver si Robin va o no va a buscarlo... Gracias por tus comentarios!**

**StaLeona: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Intento hacer lo mejor posible, ojalá siga gustándote. Besos!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Mary**


End file.
